This invention relates to an ashtray having cigarette snuffing device.
In the past, in the home and also in public places such as in hotel lobbys and in auditoriums, in automobiles and aircrafts, there is a substantial danger of fire from incompletely distinguished cigarettes in conventional ashtrays. The crushing of cigarettes, which is the usual method of extinction in conventional ashtrays, often leaves smoldering remnants which constitutes a fire danger. A much more effective method of extinction is to pour the water slightly in to ashtrays, but this method is extremely inconvenient. So cigarette snuffers are introduced to solve the above problems.